


Honeybee

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha watches Kagome get ready for her Halloween party, and he's not happy, or is he? YAY for innuendos and lemons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> ****Originally posted on October 30, 2006.

Honeybee

Amber eyes followed the curvaceous line of stretchy fabric, tracing over Kagome's upper thighs and dipping down, hugging the shape of her buttocks and disappearing into the shadows between her legs.

Kagome hummed contentedly in front of the mirror as she got ready for this so-called `costume party', putting the finishing touches on the latest strange get-up she was wearing and her makeup.

Inuyasha was silent the entire time, wise to put a scowl on his face to mask his leering eyes. Despite his usual stationary position against her bedroom wall and watching her out of pseudo-boredom, he was actually having a hard time concentrating.

He could hardly keep his eyes off her, could barely restrain his hands from reaching out to her while trying to ignore the tightness that had balled up into pelvis.

He heaved a sigh of exasperation. “ _Why_ are you going to this party again?” He rolled his eyes. “You know we have work to do, woman. You can't go out having a good time when Naraku is still out there.”

Kagome grunted. “How many times do I have to tell you, Inuyasha? I couldn't get out of this. My friends basically forced me.”

“You could have said no,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Kagome sighed. “What can I say, I'm a big sucker. Besides, you know my friends. No one can say no to them.” She turned around and Inuyasha got a view of her bouncy breasts, barely contained in a yellow and black striped costume that molded over her body. Behind her, flimsy black wings were attached to her back and seemed to flutter with her movements. He could feel his mouth water at the sight of her flesh swelling beneath the fabric.

“Don't gawk at me all day. It's not like you haven't ever seen a Halloween costume before.” She shook her head, and Inuyasha guessed she was annoyed with his lack of knowledge of her modern holidays, not his perverted eyes. Despite his company, she seemed to be determined to go to this party. He didn't want her to go - they still had Naraku to contend with, but mainly he didn't want any other males to see her in a get-up like that.

“Anyway,” she broke the silence and spun around to look into her mirror again. She picked up a tube of black lipstick and applied it to her lips. “Don't get comfortable sitting there; you're coming with me.”

“Why the hell should I come?” Inuyasha shook his head, remembering how nosy her friends were. “I don't want to deal with those girls again.”

He heard Kagome laugh shortly and then return to puffing her hair. “I'm only asking you this favor is because if you're there, Hojo-kun won't bug me.”

“Hojo-kun?” He wrinkled his nose. “Is he the boy who likes you?” When Kagome nodded, he _really_ didn't like the idea of this party. He surveyed Kagome's outfit again, and his throat became tight. She was barely wearing anything at all, and what she did have on hugged her so snuggly it left little to the imagination on her curves.

“Say, Kagome, what did you say you were going as for Halloween?” His breath became short, and as he stared at her, his vision became fuzzy. Heat rose up through his body as Kagome began to unconsciously sway.

“A honeybee! Gosh, how many times to I have to tell you…”

He jumped to his feet. His muscles were tense, and his mind buzzed with volatile thoughts. The thought of another man coveting or even looking at his Kagome in that outfit almost sent him into a blind rage. He took a deep breath and averted his gaze to Kagome's floor. He didn't know what he was feeling - it hadn't happened to him before, but looking at Kagome now and thinking about how she could end up with someone else

“Inuyasha, are you alright?” Kagome had turned around at his sudden silence, growing concerned. He was growling and clenching his fists in anger, struggling to hold his emotions back.

“Kagome, you're not going to that party.” His voice was low, commanding.

Kagome's eyes lit up with rising fury. “What? You can't order me around! I'll do …”

Inuyasha ran to her, pinned her against her wall, cutting off whatever she was going to say. Kagome shivered, not from fear but from shock. She had never seen Inuyasha behave this way. Suddenly, his warm body was pressed against hers, and his breath was blanketing her ear.

“Inuyasha…” she squeaked, and she looked into his eyes. She could see the amber dull into a golden haze. Soon he bent forward and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent.

“Don't go to that party,” he pleaded desperately.

“You don't have to worry…” She lifted her hands up and stroked the sides of his cheeks. In response, he licked her neck, causing her to gasp at the sudden wetness. Her breathing grew erratic, and instinctively she rocked into him. He moaned in her ear.

She laughed, realizing what was bothering him as he nudged closer, and she ran her fingers through his soft silver hair. “All this for a Halloween costume? Since when did you become so possessive?”

Inuyasha snorted against her, and the vibrations against her skin made her giggle. At the sound of her laughter, Inuyasha became more relaxed with the situation - but he was nowhere near done with what they had started.

And they _still_ weren't going to the party.

Inuyasha looked at her, his face wide with a smirk. “So, a honeybee, eh?”

Kagome swallowed hard as she saw the mischievous intentions in his amber eyes. She squeaked as she felt his claws trace over the top lining of her suit. Inuyasha smiled at her response.

“And what is it that honeybees do?”

Kagome coughed, her face flush and her thighs trembling against him. She muttered demurely, and then smiled sheepishly. “Why, they make honey, of course.”

Pulling her close to him, she felt him twirl her around and lead her to her bed. His lips were on the shell of her ear and then he paused.

He cackled as he bent down and sighed in a sultry whisper, “Yep. Exactly.”

\----

Kagome instantly let loose a nervous giggle, becoming intoxicated with his tantalizing words. She felt her hair fan out beneath her as she settled back onto the bed, with Inuyasha towering over her ready to attack.

She blinked, and felt herself jar as she came to her senses. She looked up at him and said, “Inuyasha, what are we doing?” The question seemed to steal the heat from the air, but Inuyasha was not stopping for anything.

He bent over her as his nose touched hers. “We're having our own party.” He moved closer.

“But …”

“Shut up, already, woman,” he commanded in a husky growl. Kagome gasped as she felt his fingers roam under the elastic between her legs. He sucked up her breath with a quick kiss, and cackled within her mouth. She felt her head spin as Inuyasha, carefully, moved a clawed finger over her sensitive flesh.

`I've died and gone to Halloween heaven,' she thought, feeling a spasm in her legs as he rubbed her insides with one of his knuckles. She moaned an approval in his mouth, and he broke the kiss to look into her face. Her eyes widened as she noticed his feral eyes took on a serene expression, studying at her closely and taking in her flushed face.

“Kagome… I …” And then Kagome noticed that his senses had returned as well, and she didn't like the fact that he was hesitating. She almost recoiled at his next phrase, “Are you sure?”

Suddenly, she didn't know what else to do other than pick up one of the wings that had fallen off and smack him in the head with it. He appeared stunned, not expecting her to inflict violence on him after he asked such a careful question.

“How can you ask me that now, after you got me all hot and bothered?”

“But I,” Inuyasha stuttered, but then he looked at her determined face. Kagome gaped when he shrugged his shoulders and returned his hands down between her legs. “Geez, woman, I was just making sure…I didn't want to force you.”

Kagome pouted and took his face in her hands. She gave him a direct look and smiled benevolently. “I appreciate your kindness, Inuyasha, but I've been ready for a long time.”

“You have?” Inuyasha appeared flabbergasted. He eyed her skeptically. “Since when?”

Kagome blushed, and then looked to her side in embarrassment. She was about to change the subject, but then she realized that it was too late to hide - Inuyasha was already on top of her with his hands under her clothes. “Um… since that time with the spider heads…I guess.”

“Wow,” Inuyasha responded and then whistled. “That was a long time ago. We could have been …”

Kagome put a finger to his lips and giggled. “Hush. It's too late to think about that. We have to focus on now.” Inuyasha nodded nervously, and then Kagome smiled warmly. She curled a lip in a naughty smile. “Well, you promised me a party, didn't you?”

Kagome watched him nod and then swiftly put his mouth over hers, drawing in her taste and playing his tongue with hers. She felt his frantic hands tug at her Halloween costume, and become frustrated when the elastic material would not budge. Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as he swatted the material into shreds around her bed. Kagome sighed in his mouth, laughing and enjoying his untamed nature. Inuyasha laughed with her, and she felt herself go wet in his hands. He hardened against her, and she felt like her body was going to explode with each little touch.

 

She wanted to feel him - every part of him, take him and never let go. She wanted him to be around her, inside her, and mark his essence where no other man could lay claim to her. Kagome gave him a permissive nod and bucked into him, moving and rocking her naked heat against his readiness.

“Inuyasha …”

“Yeah…” He appeared caught up in a daze, and she wondered if he could hear her.

“Please ...” Her body ached for his - calling out to it - desperate to bring to her final peak.

She then watched him move away, reaching for his sashes and removing his pants. Her eyes widened as he stood fully erect to her, and before she could swallow her awe he had grabbed her hot frame and settled her on top of his lap, his arousal poking at her moistness.

His breathing was hot and erratic against her skin. His muscles slid across hers as he brought her closer to him. He dipped his head down and began sucking on one of her breasts, teasing and tasting the nipple as it hardened against his tongue.

As she felt his mouth on her breasts, she felt him inching closer to her entrance, ready to move into her quickly, hopefully to avoid any pain. Kagome saw him stop, release her breast and then look into her eyes. She nodded, knowing it would hurt. He made a motion, and she shut her eyes tightly.

She cried, feeling a stabbing pinch then a dull soreness as he moved inside her rapidly. When he was about to slow down to inquire if she was okay, she made a movement with her thighs, tightly gripping his shoulders.

Heaven. It was the first word that came to her mind as he moved under her, pushing his power up within her depths, searing her body with his rapid motion - bringing her closer to that peak. She bit on her lip, and she felt her teeth tingle as he moved faster, his tongue hot and wet on her shoulder, moving up to like the curve of her jaw, and then picking up her mouth with his forceful nips.

“Oh,” she moaned. The world stopped, and there was no one else encased within their universe but their scents, their bodies, and their cries of ardor. She felt her mind soar, her heart ache, and her body become charged - she felt every nerve in her body aim skyward - waiting for that moment where she could feel completely enlightened.

Inuyasha's moans and grunts became coarser as he slammed into her. He growled - nipping at her chin, her breast and then threw his head back and yowled.

She had never heard that pitch of howling from him before. She inwardly smirked - feeling satisfied she was the one that brought him to this state. She was the only woman here with him now.

And he was _hers_.

She felt his body stiffen under her, he gurgled, and then he quickly broke loose from her, pushing her back from him slightly. In front of her, she looked down to see something shoot from his hardness as he exhaled. She gulped as she realized just why he had pushed her away so suddenly. She looked down at him, and then back up to his face.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and then he took a sniff. “It would have been bad for us if I would have stayed inside you for that.”

Kagome nodded, and she smiled at him. Looking down at his essence, she was enamored that he had produced that all for her. She had never seen such a thing before, and she looked at it closely.

Dipping her head down, she ran her tongue over the tip of his head just to see that it tasted like. Her taste buds tingled in her tongue, trying a new taste for the first time. Kagome heard him moan to each one of her laps too, and he rested his hand over her head as she bobbed around over him.

“Oh, Kagome…if you keep doing that,” he mumbled breathing heavy. “The party will never end.”

Kagome let him go, and she saw a look of disappointment flicker on his face. She smiled inwardly at how much control that had over him. She smirked, and then said teasingly, “But you were such a good boy.”

Inuyasha's face reddened and he let out a nervous chuckle. He sighed, and Kagome watched in fascination at his rippling chest heaving in front of her. He said in quick breaths, “And you're a good girl.” He patted her head, and she felt her body swooning again.

“So…” she said, “This party isn't over, is it?”

Inuyasha looked at her, eyeing her like prey and then roaming his eyes over her body once again. He smirked. “Nope.” And then he crawled over to her, pushing her back onto her bed. He bent his face down to her ear and whispered, “Now aren't you glad you listened to me and didn't go to that party?”

She traced a finger lightly over his jaw and poked his nose. She picked up a scrap of her costume and then cocked one eyebrow suggestively at him. She purred, “Well, you were very persuasive.”

He cackled as she squealed joyfully, and then he met her lips hungrily for another pounce.


End file.
